


A Picnic is Not Productive

by killing_all_joy



Series: Tumblr Prompts [20]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Flirting, Flirty Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Flirty Logic | Logan Sanders, Fluff, M/M, Picnics, Roses, Short, that is not a tag which quite frankly is a sin against all of humanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_all_joy/pseuds/killing_all_joy
Summary: Fluffy Logince where Roman lies to Logan in order to trick him into eating lunch together. Logan doesn't mind, not really.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Tumblr Prompts [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977199
Kudos: 21





	A Picnic is Not Productive

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old one lol but I wanted to post something since it's been a second.

Logan approached Roman, arms crossed and a frown on his face. He was confused. Roman had called him here for work purposes, but it didn’t seem like Roman was too keen on business when Logan spotted him leaning against a tree with a huge smile on his face.

The Imagination wasn’t always as lovely and romantic as it was at that time. Usually, Roman withheld from intricate decorations, beautiful landscapes, and attention-grabbing dramatics when he was here for work. Logan knew this. However, the garden of red and blue roses he had to walk through to reach Roman seemed to make this instance different.

“Logan!” Roman greeted, calling out to Logan. He ran over from a tree he was standing near to the logical side. “You’ve arrived.”

“I have. You called me here for work?”

Roman stood directly in front of him. “I must admit, I lied. I only did so because I knew you wouldn’t want to come here if it weren’t for work purposes.”

“You are correct in that assumption,” Logan agreed, slightly annoyed.

“I don’t imagine you’ve eaten yet?” Roman asked, gesturing for Logan to follow him. Roman led them over to the tree he was previously leaning against. “I tried to schedule this so you wouldn’t have had lunch yet.”

“I haven’t, no,” Logan replied.

“Perfect!” Roman said with a grin. He sat down on a blanket that was underneath the tree, his back against the bark. “Sit with me.”

“Do I have a choice?”

Roman tilted his head to the side in thought. “Not really.”

Logan sat down in front of Roman. He tapped his fingers on his thigh, waiting to be informed of why they were here.

Roman reached behind him and pulled a picnic basket into view. He opened it and handed Logan a sandwich. Logan took it, more confused than before.

“What are we here for?”

Roman chuckled. “Take a wild guess, Teach.”

“Um…”

Roman looked up from the picnic basket. “You really don’t know?”

Logan shook his head.

“We’re here to have a picnic together,” Roman told him.

Logan nodded. He started to eat his sandwich.

“So, Logan,” Roman started the conversation, taking out his sandwich from the basket. “How has your day treated you so far?”

“Well, I suppose,” Logan answered. “Except being deceived by _you_.”

“I resent that!” Roman exclaimed playfully. “I just wanted to spend quality time with you, but I know how you are about schedules and work and such.”

“Spending quality time with a fellow side by eating sandwiches under a tree is not a productive activity,” Logan pointed out.

Roman shrugged. “Who says I wanted to be productive? I like you, Logan, and I like your company. Can’t I enjoy it without having to worry about work?”

Logan looked down, blushing. “I guess you can.”

Eventually, the two finished their lunches, continuing to talk all throughout. Roman put away the picnic basket and stared at Logan with a loving smile.

Logan met his gaze, unimpressed. “What.”

Roman pulled a red rose from behind his back, grinning widely. “For you!”

Logan’s face flushed and he looked down to the blanket. He shyly took the rose from Roman’s fingers, now knowing Roman’s full intentions with him and this get-together. Roman meant this as a date.

“Thank you, Roman,” Logan said quietly. “You are very kind, and this rose is…” Logan decided to flirt, a small smile crossing his face, “…not unlike yourself.”

Roman quirked an eyebrow in intrigue. “And how is that?”

“Romantic, beautiful, and means a lot to me,” Logan answered. “Though, I could only say this with accuracy if I also point out how you are superior to the rose in all three regards.” Logan hoped he was flirting correctly.

Roman blushed furiously. “You’re too kind.”

“Nonsense. You were the one who gave this to me in the first place.”

Roman stared at him for a second, before speaking. “Come here.” He gestured for Logan to sit next to him.

Logan complied, sitting on Roman’s left against the tree. Roman put his arm around him and pulled Logan into his lap, Logan gasping as he did so. Roman wrapped his arms around Logan’s torso.

“This okay, Specs?”

Logan turned his head to look at Roman, a smile on his face. “More than.”

Roman sighed dreamily, looking from Logan’s eyes to his lips. Logan noticed this and chuckled lowly.

“Do you want to kiss me, Roman?”

Roman leaned closer. “I’d be honored.”

Logan connected their lips.

The kiss lasted for a brief minute, the two eventually pulling away. Logan turned his head away from Roman, the latter putting resting his head on Logan’s shoulder. They stared off into the horizon.

“Thank you for this, Roman,” Logan said softly.

“Anything for you, my darling."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
